1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board type games played on a game board or surface, preferably a substantially orthogonally gridded, planar surface, and more particularly to a game which selectively diverts a beam (e.g. laser beam) by user-placed mirrored game pieces that are moved laterally or rotated during play.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many board games have been provided which use paths across their surface as part of the game. An example of such a game is chess. In addition, games exist that depend on the deflection or reflection of objects off of other objects to “score” points.
The following US Patents are examples of board games, each hereby incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,671; 5,145,182; and 6,702,286.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,671 (the '671 patent) describes a board game that combines the features of the players creating paths and deflection of the paths. The '671 patent shows a board game, having a matrix comprised of rows and columns, and an energy source, which is electricity in the preferred embodiment, that can be selectively positioned to direct energy along a selected column, thereby creating an energy path. The energy path may be diverted to a row and then back to a column by deflecting pieces. The deflecting pieces may be small mirrors. However, the '671 patent does not contemplate a plurality of styles for pieces, directing energy toward a mobile game piece of an opponent, nor the unique elements and rules of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,182 (the '182 patent) describes a board game that combines the features of the players creating paths with laser beams and deflection of the laser beam paths. The '182 patent shows a board game, having a matrix comprised of rows and columns, multiple laser beams that can be selectively directed along a selected row or column, thereby creating a laser beam path. The energy path may be diverted to a row and then back to a column by selectively-placed deflecting pieces. The deflecting pieces may be small mirrors. The object of each player is to direct their laser beams toward the opponent's light-detecting scoring module while preventing the opponent's laser beams from reaching their own scoring module. The '182 patent does not contemplate providing a separate single beam for each player, instead of multiple lasers per player. The '182 patent also does not contemplate a game played without a light-detecting scoring module. Importantly, the '182 patent does not describe a game wherein players begin the game with playing pieces placed in a predetermined “starting” configuration on the playing surface, or wherein players take turns moving said pieces on the surface to change their position or orientation; instead, the '182 patent contemplates turn-by-turn addition of playing pieces to the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,286 (the '286 patent) describes a war strategy board game that combines the features of player-initiated playing piece movement with illumination of the playing grid. The '286 patent describes illumination of radial and latitudinal paths adjacent to playing pieces, said illumination provided by electric circuitry and lights. The stated purpose for illumination is to help players know when two pieces are flanking (thus surrounding, and capturing) an opposing piece. The '286 patent does not contemplate using a beam to illuminate playing pieces or mirrors to deflect light and thereby illuminate playing pieces. The '286 patent contemplates a game in which the object is to maneuver one's pieces to flank (or surround) those of the opposing player.
Strategy games may differ in a variety of ways. For example, the boards may contain different layouts or fields of positions. Each player may have the same or a different number of playing pieces. Each player may have the same or different kinds of playing pieces with superior strengths or capabilities. Playing pieces may be placed on the board at the start of the game or throughout the game. The playing pieces may move in a wide variety of ways on their respective boards. Players may capture the opposing pieces by moving their pieces to jump, surround, occupy the same position as, or otherwise affect the opposing pieces. Some games are limited to two players, while others allow two or more players. Each of these variations affects the strategy of play and the degree of skill required to play the game against a knowledgeable opponent.
Game designs should produce a balance between opposing players or sides. Neither player should have a significant advantage over the other simply based on which side or set of pieces they are playing, or who moves first. The combination of board size and geometry, the types and number of playing pieces, the layout of the interconnecting playable positions, the manner each piece moves on the board, the manner of capture and the number of allowable players should all be taken into consideration when designing a strategy game.
Game designs should involve a desired degree of skill and variation of possible moves and outcomes. They should reward strategy and thought. If the board layout, types and number of pieces, rules of movements, rules of capture and criterion for completion are overly simplistic, the game is too easy, will usually end in a draw or a predictable manner, and quickly become uninteresting for the average player. An example is “tic-tac-toe,” which (although often played with pen and paper, could also be played on a board) usually ends in a draw. Conversely, if the board size and layout, number and kinds of pieces, and rules of movement and capture are overly complicated, the game takes too long to learn is frustrating and uninteresting for the average player.